warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/Valentijn
thumb|700px Ik open mijn ogen. Eindelijk. Het betekend dat het weer valentijn is, de mooiste dag van het jaar. De enige die ik meemaak. Ik sta op, maar na een jaar slapen reageert de geestachtige substantie nauwelijks. Ik zweef dwars door de muur heen, ga steeds sneller. Sneller. Tot ik plotseling stilsta in een kamer. Het behang is rood, versierd met hartjes, rozen en dergelijke. De vloer is een rode mat. In de kamer staat een bed met rode lakens en een bloedrood kussen. In het bed ligt een meisje met rode haren, door naar haar te kijken weet ik dat haar naam Rose is, haar vriend heeft het net uitgemaakt en nu is ze single. Liefdesverdriet. Haar lichaam is erg atletisch, ze is zo'n 16 jaar oud. Ze is perfect. Mijn geestachtige substantie raakt haar aan. Ik open opnieuw mijn ogen, dit keer in een ander lichaam. Ik weet niet welke kleur haar ogen ooit waren, maar nu zijn ze bloedrood. Ik open het raam en klim naar buiten, na een lange ren stop ik en er verschijnt een boog in mijn hand. Het hout is bloedrood gelakt, het handvat zwart. Op mijn rug hangt het vertrouwde gewicht van de koker, die bloedrood is en de zielen van de meisjes waarvan ik de vorige jaren bezit van heb genomen zitten zichtbaar gevangen in het leer, ze schreeuwen, huilen, willen ontsnappen, allemaal geluidloos. Ik voel aan de pijlen. 3. Ik pak er een uit. Hij heeft wit hout, maar is bevlekt met bloed. Op de plek waar de veren normaal zitten zit nu gehard, in bloed gedompelt voor de kleur, kort mensenhaar. De punt is een bloedrode, scherpe steen in de vorm van een hart. Ik glimlach. Mijn missie kan weer beginnen. Een meer, schitterend in het licht van de maan en sterren, een van de weinige plekken waar de lucht niet vervuild is. Het enige geluid is afkomstig van een waterval. Een romantische plek, en ik ben niet de enige die dat weet. Een jongen heeft zijn vriendin hiernaartoe meegenomen, ze zitten op een rots naast elkaar. Ik zweef erheen, niet zichtbaar voor hun ogen. Ik leg mijn pijl zorgvuldig aan, en wacht. Het duurt even, maar dan zoent de jongen het meisje, die gretig terug zoent. Ik laat mijn pijl gaan, recht door de harten van de twee. Bloed spat in het rond, meegenomen door het water kleurt het meer langzaam rood. De scherpe, hartvormige punt is duidelijk zichtbaar achter de rug van het meisje, de haren bij de jongen. Voor eeuwig gespietst. Prachtig. Maar ik heb nog twee pijlen over, die allebij gebruikt moeten woorden. Ik sluit mijn ogen, en open ze. Een nieuw uitzicht, een bos. Een erg jong meisje rent lachent met haar vriendje door het bos, ze zijn erg jong, rond een jaar of 13, 14. Toch voelen ze al echte liefde. De jongen krijgt het meisje te pakken, hij slaat haar armen om haar heen en laat haar niet los. Het meisje lecht haar hoofd op zijn schouder en ze straalt. In deze houding worden ze gespietst door mijn pijl. Bloed is overal te zien, en te ruiken. Een vos komt op de geur af, begint aan het bloed te likken. Ik buk me en geef hem een aai, een rode glans verpreidt over zijn ogen. Hij is een aaseter, eet dode dingen die door anderen gedood zijn... ik verdwijn en laat hem zijn gruwelijke werk doen. Mijn laatste pijl. Ik graaf in de gedachtens van het lichaam waarin ik verblijf, en zie een jongen voor mijn ogen. Ik knipper met mijn ogen, en zie hem echt. Hij is aan het lachen met een ander meisje, het meisje waarmee hij het een dag geleden mee heeft uitgemaakt is hij vergeten. Ik wacht tot hij alleen, is, en raak hem dan aan bij zijn schouder. We verdwijnen, en komen uit bij de waterval. Vlak naast de eerste twee doden van deze dag, die half in het water liggen. De jongen ziet ze niet, mij wel. Hij is sprakeloos. Uiteindelijk praat hij. Een woord. 'Rose.' Ik buig voorover en zoen hem, hij reageert tot mijn verbazing. Maar hij heeft niet door dat ik met een hand de laatste pijl pak, en met een krachtige slag door de twee harten jaag. Het wordt donker. ''''De Valentijnmoorder. Dit jaar is de Valentijnmoorder weer bezig geweest, er zijn drie koppels vermoord, drie jongens en drie meisjes. Wat deze zes moorden aan de vorige moorden linkt is de pijl met een punt die eruit ziet als een hart waarmee ze in koppels vermoord zijn. Twee verminkte lijken zijn in het Bos van Lawrence gevonden, ze zijn nog niet geïdenficeert omdat een vos hen heeft gevonden, in de details zal ik niet treden. Wel is bekend dat ze erg jong zijn, rond de 13, 14 jaar. Verder zijn bij de Riaswaterval vier lijken gevonden, twee lagen half in het water, in een zoen aan elkaar gespietst. Ze zijn geïdenficeert als de 26 jaar oude Liam Rivers en de 25 jaar oude Selena Hoffers. De laatste moord is de mysterieuste. Rose (met de bijpasselijke achternaam) Bloodlight en Caleb Holthuizen zijn ook verbonden in een zoen gestorven. Maar er zijn drie opmerkelijkheden, de netgenoemde Caleb Holthuizen had het volgens betrouwbare bronnen een dag voor de moord uitgemaakt met Rose. Ook was de hand van Rose verbonden om het uiteinde van de pijl, probeerde ze hem eruit te trekken, of, had Rose Bloodlight juist de pijl erin geduwd? Te zien aan hoe de pijl erin zit zullen de twee op slag dood geweest moeten zijn, dus ze kan hem er niet uit hebben willen trekken. Maar hoe komt haar hand dan om die pijl? Ze moet aan die pijl gekomen zijn, en vervolgens voldoende kracht hadden om hem er in te slaan, zo krachtig dat de pijl helemaal door de twee lichamen ging, iets wat ze niet heeft. Ze kan de Valentijnmoorder niet zijn, als je dat dacht. De oudste bekende moorden zijn voor haar geboorte gepleegd. Er is een mogelijkheid dat de moordenaar de hand om de pijl had geslagen, maar dan zouden de spieren niet zolang die houding volhouden. Het laatste mysterie, de normaal, mooie groene ogen van Rose waren plotseling bloedrood. Ook dit jaar staat de politie weer voor een raadsel, als iemand tips heeft bel dan meteen naar 112, als ze kloppen staat een hoge beloning te wachten...